


Don't you cry no more

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Winchester-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: AU during season 2 where Sam knows the reader for more than three years, basically ever since he resumed being a hunter. She has helped him in a few cases before and they have a bond that is so than her and Dean.After growing apart because of their hunter life, one day the reader shows up at his door with an accusation.Is she correct? Did Sam truly hurt her in a way he never realized before?





	Don't you cry no more

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Sam is the love of my life.
> 
> I was rewatching "born under a bad sign" and this idea of a one shot just popped up in my head. Didn't take my time to cook it up so don't judge too harshly :)  
> Hope you like it

Sam opens the door and gives you the brightest smile ever. You almost melt, looking into his dewy eyes, for just for a minute. 

"Y/N Wandell! Gosh, how long has it been?", he proceeds to hug and you let him for a few seconds, because despite everything, it was nice to be in his arms. 

"Too long I guess. So long that it was difficult to retrace your steps." Ignoring his bedazzled look, you shove him lightly and get inside the house. Bobby told you where he was staying.

"Beer? He asked, not pushing that remark since you clearly seem upset about something he can't put his fingers on.

"Nope, it's still early. But if it's about the holy water, put it in some coffee, thanks." You avoid his eyes, because those sensitive colours are confusing your feelings.

He chuckles nervously and his beautiful dimples show, "Uh, it's just a formality but yeah sure, coffee coming right up."

You sit on the couch and watch him brew. The back of his neck, his ruffled hair and nervous back glances truly make you wanna forgive him, but it's too grave to ignore. He is a hell of an attractive guy but right now, you are not supposed to check him out. 

* * *

You sip the coffee and shrug, "See? Not a demon."

Sam nods and smiles, "What brings you Y/N? I think there's something you want to tell me other than how long I haven't been in touch, which I'm sorry for by the way." He looks at you with those puppy dog dewy eyes again.

 

You think,  _damn it Sam, you and your eyes._

"I was investigating my father's death Sam." You tell him.

Surprisingly, he shows no reaction of guilt.

"He was a hunter and he was murdered in his own house. The murderer knew enough to make it impossible to find the truth about him." You wait again for him to react.

Sam looked down for a second and up again, "I'm sorry to hear that Y/N. I didn't know that you never got to punish whoever did this."

You  _scoff._

Sam looked puzzled, " Wha... I don't understand...." 

"Seriously Sam? I mean, how long have you known me?"

He shook his head, " Umm.. three year,  I guess. Thanks What does that have to do with your fa...."

You interrupt him, "Yet, when I told you last month about my father and how his murder mystery was still unresolved, when I told you that he was murdered in his own house in  _Twin Lakes_ by a fellow hunter..."

" T..tw...twin lakes?" Sam swallows.

You understood.

Sam was finally looking like he realized and now he was the one unable to meet your eyes. He connected the dots.

He cleared his throat, "Your surname, Wandell, your father was, um..  Steve Wandell?" He was still looking at your shoes.

"Yes Sam." You answer slowly.

"I'm so sorry." That's all he says.

* * *

You stand up and so does he. Fighting the tears, you say, "So it's true. Oh Sam, for a month, I didn't confront you. It never occurred to me that you'd actually have the audacity to forget what you did to my father! So I gave you the benefit of the doubt, assumed that maybe you got him killed in a hunt or something."

" Y/N...."

" Don't you dare, Winchester! Jo told me that your father got her dad killed. And now you're telling me, that you killed my dad with your own hands? What can you possibly say? What is your excuse?" Your voice was shaking now.

Sam gulped again and slowly started saying, " Y/N, I would never hurt your father, or any fellow hunter..." 

"I saw the tape." You state.

"Then Jo must have told you that I was possessed by a demon called Meg Masters who used a binding link to keep herself locked inside my body. I'm sorry, there was nothing you could do." Sam looked really sorry. 

* * *

 

" What?" You said.

Jo didn't mention the demonic possession part.

"She didn't tell you?" Sam looked genuinely horrified now. " Wait, you actually thought that I'd kill a person in cold blood?"

" I didn't ask Jo the details..." You started.

" So you assumed that I killed your father for kicks." Sam sat down and covered his face with his two hands.

"I.. I didn't have any clue... I'm sorry for accusing you wrongly Sammy." You say.

Sam looked up, " I thought you liked me."

Now it was your turn to be puzzled, "huh?" 

Sam said, "Even if you don't, which is fine with me, you thought I was capable for murder? I don't even kill supernatural beings unless they hurt someone first. You actually thought... I'm sorry if I did something so wring in the past for you to picture me like that, like a...  _murderer."_

His voice was so small, you wanted to kick yourself in the face.

"So, Meg Masters, is she...?"

"Back in hell. Where she deserves to rot." Sam confirms.

"Thank you." You say.

He stands up, " So, is that all?"

You bite your lip, sensing how hurt he is at your accusation.

"Look Sam,I always, always liked you. I knew Bobby, when he told me that our dads were apparently fellow hunters when we were two kids waiting for our fathers to come home, I related to you. Remember that camp night? You and I were sharing our dad stories? I knew we had a bond." You pause.

Sam had looked up at you with a slightly brighter look that before, like he was happy to know how you felt. Yet he waited for you to finish.

"When I saw that tape though, you gotta understand, I couldn't breathe, I wasn't thinking...." You were sorry.

Sam sighs and pulls you into his arms. You were thankful for the embrace again, not really wanting to remember that incident.

"It's okay. I understand now. I'm sorry too." Sam strokes your hair.

None of you seemed to want to let go, so Sam continued speaking into your hair, while still having his arms wrapped around your neck and waist.

You sigh into his chest as he spoke, "I like you a lot too, you know. Just FYI."

You chuckle, so he pulls back.

You look up at him and grin for the first time.

So of course he had to be smooth as f**k and use that moment to take your breath away, by lifting your chin a bit, cupping your face and pressing his lips lightly onto yours. 

It was the most sensual feeling one could possibly imagine.

Kissing Sam Winchester included having to be on tiptoes at first, but not after he sits on stool and pulls you towards him. So now you head is a bit taller than his head, you can stop down slightly and take the lead.

Kissing Sam includes blushing a lot, because he is, well, Sam.

It also has a bit of hair ruffling, which you love to do anyway. He has a hair kink too, so your own hair can now rest in peace.

Kissing Sam Winchester means looking right into his hazel eyes, which now look sea green, nope now they are legit bluish, that will take your breath away anyway. He can looks right into your soul and heal all the hurt with one smile.

Kissing Sam Winchester can be rough, but only if you let him. He never does anything that you wouldn't like, but when he does it, boy he is a beast.

And finally, when he stops kissing you, every word that comes out of his beautiful mouth is just as pure as the soft smol bean that he is.

You internally take a note, never to doubt the goodness inside Sam Winchester, as he is a pure soul that must be protected at all cost.

 


End file.
